Maybe it wasnt such a bad Morning?
by Xx-Tainted-Xx-Love-xX
Summary: Naruto has been haveing a really bad morning, what happens to change that? Read and find out.I Pretty much suck at Summarys..SasuNaru BoyXBoyNothing to serious


**Disclaimer:**I Do Not I Repeat Do NOT own Naruto.

_Though..I would like to D Oh the fun i would have...It'd be ashame for the kids though..there parents wouldnt like them watching the show anymore...hmm.._

* * *

Naruto sighed he didn't want to go to school today, he had the worst morning ever.  
When he woke up he fell out of bed, When he went to take a shower he slipped on the rug and hit his head on the sink, After his shower he couldn't find any clean clothes besides a pair of overly tight pants which he had bought a year before for Halloween but never wore, and a black tank top which he normally wore under his orange jacket. After getting dressed he went to fix his hair and he had no more hair gel none so he had to leave his short golden hair straight which was such a bother because it slightly covered his eye's.

He sighed again and grabbed his bag and headed out the door and towards his rival/best friend's house they usually walked to school together. He knocked on his friend's door and waited for him to answer. Nothing..he Knocked again this time he heard someone yell.

"Naruto! hold on"

_'Stupid teme'_

Naruto said to himself and proceeded to wait for his friend. He began taping his foot lightly and humming which eventually turned into soft singing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had been having the same kind of morning as Naruto only in different ways.  
When he woke up he was sweaty and slightly uncomfortable. He got up and had to take a cold shower his dreams had been strange lately. Well not strange just odd, he had been dreaming about his best friend Naruto and not his usual dreams about them fighting unless you call being naked and rolling around on the floor Fighting..oh yeah there was the couch to and the kitchen table and the bed the shower oh and...well you get the picture. He couldn't even look at Naruto now with out blushing and that wasn't good for his image not that he really cared but he couldn't have Naruto laughing at him. He got dressed in his usual attire just in time to hear a knock on the door. He knew right away who it was so he ignored him for a minute he heard another knock and yelled.

"Naruto! hold on"

He put on his saddles grabbed his bag and headed to the door, when he was about to open it he heard humming? no wait singing.

_'Dobe's singing?'_

_'Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone'_

Sasuke smiled slightly Naruto had a nice voice, even though he didn't particularly care for the song he wasn't all that into country but he tolerated it when Naruto would play Tim Mcgraw or Taylor Swift over and over again. He didn't want to be late to school so he opened the door and was met with a nosebleed worthy sight. He felt worm liquid on his lip and raised his hand up to clutch his nose.

Naruto seemed oblivious that Sasuke had opened the door so he continued singing softly. He really didn't care if they were late to school because he didn't even want to go. He looked up and saw Sasuke clutching his nose with one hand he tilted his head to the side a bit and his eye's widened a bit.

"Oh god. Sasuke your bleeding!"

Naruto oblivious to why Sasuke was bleeding pushed him inside.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up.."

"Dobe I'm fine"

"I don't care! stupid Teme i just want to help"

"Hn"

Sasuke knew there was no way to stop him when he had his mind set on something so he gave in. Naruto pushed Sasuke on the couch and pointed his finger at him.

"You stay there ill be right back"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke only nodded and waited for Naruto to get what ever it was he was getting to clean him up. Naruto came back with a wet rag in one hand. He smirked slightly when he noticed Sasuke was talking to himself and didn't see him come back in the room he walked up behind the couch quietly and listened to what Sasuke was saying.

_'I cant like Naruto..he's my friend...but he's Hot..yeah really hot. Maybe it's not so bad that i like him..maybe he likes me to..Great I'm talking to my self'_

Naruto's eye's were as wide as dinner plates did Sasuke really think he was Hot? Did Sasuke Really like him? Naruto knew for a while that he liked Sasuke but kept it to himself because he didn't think Sasuke liked him now that he knew he could make his move. He smirked. _'i think ill mess with him a bit'_ He walked around the couch and stood in front of Sasuke who was still lost in his 'thoughts' he didn't even know he was thinking aloud.

"Sasuke...Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

He looked up at the blonde, who had a slight smirk on his face this kind of worried Sasuke but he shook it off.

"Hold still while i wipe off the blood"

Sasuke noded and Naruto leaned forward a bit and shook his head.

Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"What?"

"not close enough."

With that said Naruto walked closer and straddled Sasuke's waist which caused him to yelp slightly. This made the blonde smirk.

"Something wrong Sasuke?"

"N..No"

The blonde boy then placed the rag were the dry blood was and wiped it off. When it was off he set the rag down beside him and tilted his head to the side. Sasuke didn't quite trust his voice but he was curious as to why the boy was looking at him like that.

"why are you looking at me like that?"

"There's something on your lip"

Sasuke moved his hand up to wipe what ever it was off but Naruto swatted his hand away and smirked.

"I'll get it"

With that said he leaned forward and flicked out his tongue which caused Sasuke's breath to hitch he thought about pushing him off but what would be the fun in that?

when he felt Naruto's tongue on his upper lip his eye's widened slightly and something in side him snapped one of his hands were on Naruto's waist and the other was on the back of his neck pulling him closer to him. There lips were now locked in a soft kiss. Once they pulled away Naruto was smirking.

"Took you long enough"

"What?"

"Took. You. Long. Enough."

"You knew?"

"You think out loud"

Naruto shrugged and Sasuke just looked at him dumbfounded. Once the slight shock was gone he remembered school and how they were going to be late.

"Naruto..were going to be late"

"Right! and..i don't care"

Sasuke had no time to argue because Naruto's lips were attached to his. The blonde felt the dark haired boy's tongue on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly which was all Sasuke needed he plunged his tongue into Naruto's cavern and began exploring. There tongue's battling each other for dominance and after a bit they pulled away panting it didn't take long before Naruto's mouth was latched on to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned softly and tilted his head to the side to hive Naruto better access.

"N-Naruto..School..."

Naruto sighed and pulled away looking at the blushing Uchiha, He would go to school but after he was going to have some fun with Sasuke. Perhaps take advantage of him..or let Sasuke take advantage of him either way was fine with him...

* * *

Meh' I Dunno if i like the way this came out or not...Ah' well guess its up to you guys  
what did ya guys think? Im not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or if i should continue Thats up to the Reviews.

**Sasuke: **"..."  
**Naruto: **"I dont use Hair gel..."  
**Me: **"You do in my story"  
**Naruto: **"hmmph..Hair gel would mess up my hair..and what was with the tight pants gosh they cut off my.."  
**Sasuke**: "Dobe, you know how Gay you sound"  
**Me**: "..."  
**Naruto**: -sweatdrop- "...I am Gay"

: ) Okay Review Please. Would make me smile


End file.
